Nightmare
by Phoenixrin
Summary: A fluffy aftermath of one of Luffy's nightmares about Ace. 'Cuz you totally couldn't realize that from the title.


Hi guys!

So this is a fluff/angst fic that I suddenly came up with and decided to share.

Enjoy!

* * *

Everything has slowed down. His vision has narrowed down to a one meter radius around him. The rest of the world is a grey blur.

Vibrant colours whirl around him, shifting into a mesmerizing dance of yellow, orange and red.

Red.

There is too much red.

It fills his vision, his brain, his mouth, makes him choke on seemingly thin air.

It's warm.

A bit too warm for his liking.

Someone's saying something in his ear but it is muffled under all the confusion and chaos that is waging a war against his sanity. A warm body is pressed against him and in the back of his mind he thinks that he can't let go of this person.

A wave of pain washes over him and it successfully clears all the confusion that is clouding his vision. He doesn't think he is injured but he must be since it his heart that is tearing apart.

In a flash, he sees raven black eyes full of warmth, wavy hair of the same colour matted down by sweat and a bloody smile.

 _Thank you for loving me._

* * *

Luffy wakes up with a start, with a scream stuck halfway through his throat and sweat making his clothes and the bed sheets stick to his skin. He exhales when he trusts himself enough to not let out a scream. It's dark and the way Sunny rocks is comforting but the closed space is stifling with the nightmare still fresh in his mind.

He can talk and think about Ace without flinching because he has accepted his death. But these rare nightmares are like reliving his worst memory of his big brother and it is too much to take. Certainly, he doesn't scream and cry like he once did, but he still has problems going back to sleep after a nightmare.

He slowly climbs out of his bunk and makes his way towards the grassy deck. He makes sure not to wake anyone up, he doesn't want them to worry.

Settling against Sunny's railing (he doesn't feel like sitting on the figure head right now) he tries to calm his still erratic heartbeat. Maybe it's the mental fatigue, because he doesn't notice when he starts falling asleep again.

* * *

Once Luffy walks out of the men's cabin, Sanji sits up in his bed and looks around. There is Chopper, whose ears had caught the change in his captain's breathing pattern and had unconsciously woken up Ussop in the process. There is Franky, whose reflexes are now honed enough to wake him up at any change and Brook who doesn't quite sleep. And then, there is Zoro, whose one eye has been open probably since the moment Luffy's nightmare _started_.

Wordlessly, they all head towards the exit.

* * *

Luffy wakes up to a warm blanket and snores that aren't his. It is probably around 3 in the morning, but that is not what he notices first.

His nakama - they are all strewed on the deck around him, all sleeping peacefully.

Zoro is on his right, posture much like his - half supported by the railing and half laying down - arms acting as a cushion behind his head. Nami is on his left, sleeping in a sitting position with her head pillowed on his shoulder and body cocooned in a blanket. Ussop is curled up on the deck with his blanket abandoning him and Sanji, while on the deck just like Ussop, looks disciplined even in his sleep. Robin seems to have decided to continue her watch on the deck and smiles sweetly over her book when their eyes meet. Chopper is curled up in his lap and Luffy seems to have wrapped his arms around him in his sleep. Franky and Brook have fallen asleep where they were sitting, Franky looking like he might have cried (out of concern for his captain) and Brook's fingers are lingering on his violin as if he had been playing it. Which Luffy realizes that he had, probably to ensure a good night's sleep for all of them.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face and a warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

* * *

Please revieeeeeew!

Also, some notes to add to the epicness:

Zoro is sleeping on Luffy's right since he is Luffy's firstmate and right hand and so acc. to me the space to the right of Luffy is always reserved for Zoro.

Luffy notices his nakama in the order in which they joined the crew.

Please revieeeeeeeeeew!

(σ≧▽≦)σ


End file.
